


Well, I'm Gonna Try

by rosesbuckley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Liam is sick, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Fic, Snuggling, Teen Wolf, Theo takes care of him, Werewolf, chimera, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley
Summary: Liam is sick and Theo takes care of him :)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Well, I'm Gonna Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story back from not writing for several months. I just finished watching Teen Wolf and ended up shipping Liam and Theo during the process so this is what happened.

Liam didn’t expect to wake up this morning with a sore throat, runny nose, and feeling nauseous. He looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand which read 5:48 AM. He had almost 2 hours until he had to get up for school. He groaned at how scratchy his throat felt. As soon as he threw the covers off of him, he realized how cold he was. Liam expected to get up and head to the door to walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water. But that’s not what happened. As Liam made his way to his bedroom door, he suddenly felt extremely dizzy as he stumbled backwards a bit until he was forced into a land of darkness as he passed out. 

The next time Liam had woken up, he still felt horrible first of all, but he was back in his bed. He was covered up with his own blanket along with another that had a familiar scent on it. Theo. 

Theo has been living with him and his parents ever since the war ended. Liam insisted on him staying with them for a while so he’s not living out of his truck. It took some convincing but Theo soon gave in to Liam’s pleads. He’s now been living with them for 6 months. For the first few days of Theo living with them, it took some time for him to warm up to living in a place that wasn’t his truck. But soon enough he came around. 

Liam noticed this. He also noticed how close he and Theo had become. Ever since Liam had brought him back from Hell, they’ve had this weird connection neither of them could explain. But they’ve become friends. Maybe even best friends. 

Another thing Liam noticed was how it seemed that Theo was like his anchor. Every time Liam all most lost his temper and wolfed out, Theo was there to some how calm him down. 

It wasn’t until the moment they we’re at the hospital during the war and Theo had came up in the elevator, yanking Liam inside just in time so he didn’t get shot. 

After the incident, Liam had asked Theo why he did what he did. To which Theo replied, “You’re still alive, aren’t you?” 

And Liam realized that Theo protected him. Obviously. Liam felt a tingly feeling in his stomach, or better yet, he felt butterflies. 

Liam was soon aware of how Theo made him feel. He didn’t noticed it at first but when his mom had asked him if he liked Theo, in a romantic way, Liam realized that he did. 

Over the next few months, Liam’s feelings for Theo grew stronger. He came to terms with the fact that he was bisexual. He told his parents, neither of them being phased by this because they saw how Liam looked and acted around Theo so it was no surprise to them. 

But he still hadn’t told Theo. He didn’t want Theo asking him how he figured out his sexuality because Liam didn’t want to admit that it was because of him. 

But anyways, back to Liam who had passed out. He looked over at his clock again which read 6:17 am. When he tried to sit up, he groaned at the pain thumping in his head. Just as he did so, the door opened and the Chimera walked in holding a glass of water and something else in his hand. 

“Looks like you’re up.” Theo said, handing the water and 2 tablets to Liam who took them. 

“Obviously.” Liam said sarcastically. “What happened?”

“You passed out. I woke up when I heard a loud thud come from in here so i came to check on you and you were lying on the ground.” Theo sat down on the bed and raised his hand to Liam’s forehead, checking to see if he had a fever. He did. 

“I thought werewolves weren’t suppose to get sick.” Liam’s voice was a bit hoarse. Theo dropped his hand and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s why is called the werewolf flu, Little wolf.” 

Liam smiled slightly and felt his face heat up. That was another thing. Theo had starting calling him by that nickname after they had gotten rather close to one another. 

“Why don’t you try and get some more sleep.” Theo said. “I know you usually don’t get up till around 7.”

Liam nodded his head and laid back down, resuming his spot in the middle of the bed, closing his eyes and covering up with the two blankets he had. 

It seemed that Theo was waiting to make sure Liam was settled back down until he left the room. Liam smiled. He knew Theo cared about him and he cared about Theo. As the door to his bedroom shut, Liam pulled Theo’s blanket closer to him. 

Theo sighed as he walked down the hall into the kitchen, being met with Liam’s parents, Jenna and David. 

“Good morning, Theo. Did you sleep well?” Jenna asked. 

“Yeah, for the most part.” Theo said and immediately continued when Jenna gave him a wondering look. 

“Liam fainted early this morning, not too long ago. He’s sick with the werewolf flu.”

“Is he alright?” Jenna asked. Theo nodded. 

“Yeah he’s fine. He’s asleep.” 

“Do you need me to stay here with you guys?” 

Theo shook his head. “No, it’ll be fine. I can take care of him.”

Jenna smiled and said, “Thank you, sweetheart.” To which Theo returned the smile. 

“Alright well, we better head off then.” David said to Jenna. He then turned to Theo, “Call us if you need anything, Theo.” 

Theo replied, “Will do.” 

He watched as they walked out the door. He went to the cabinets and checked to see if they had any ingredients for chicken noodle soup. Unfortunately, they didn’t. 

Theo sighed to himself and decided to run to the store quickly before Liam woke up. 

He got back at almost 7 and could hear Liams steady heartbeat and breathing, indicating that he was still asleep. 

Theo put the soup in a pot and put on the stove, letting it heat up. Once it was at a good eating temperature, Theo grabbed a bowl and a soon and put some of the soup in it then headed to Liam’s room. 

When Theo opened the door, he saw Liam cuddled up with the blanket he had covered him with after he passed out. He smiled. 

He walked over to Liam’s bedside and sat the bowl of soup on the nightstand. He kneeled down, debating his next move but gave in as he started carding his fingers through Liams hair. It was soft, fluffy, and was a bit tousled from sleeping. Theo felt how hot his temperature still was. 

Liam stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Theo knew Liam probably felt exhausted, the werewolf flu had that effect. But Theo also knew that Liam needed to get something into his system, even if he might throw it back up later on. 

Theo discarded his hand from Liam’s hair and shook his shoulder a bit. “Liam? Hey, Liam.” 

Liam murmured in his sleep but still didn’t wake up. 

Theo shook his shoulder again. “Come on, Little wolf, wake up.” 

Finally, Liam woke up and looked up at Theo. 

“Hey, I fixed you some soup. I know you might but be hungry but-“ Theo was cut off by the rumbling sound of Liam’s stomach. Theo chuckled and grabbed the bowl from the nightstand as Liam sat up. He handed it to him once he sat up. Liam said, “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“Well, I wanted too because you’re sick.” Liam blushed at that, hoping Theo just thought it was because of his fever. 

Liam took a spoon full of the soup and brought it to his mouth, thankful that the heat of it soothed his sore throat. 

Theo had got up and sat on the bed as Liam asked if his parents had left for work yet. Theo told him they did. “Your mom asked if she needed to stay here but i told her that I could take care of you.” 

Liam smiled as he continued to eat the soup that Theo had made him. It warmed Liam, both literally and figuratively, that Theo would want to do this for him.

As Liam ate, Theo had sat beside him on his bed and turned on the tv. Liam ended up letting his head fall onto Theo’s shoulder but very soon after, he started coughing. Theo had handed him his glass of water from earlier. 

“Thanks,” Liam said. “being sick sucks.” 

“At least you’re haven’t thrown up yet,” Theo said. “that’s a good thing.” 

But as if on cue, Liam had to cover his mouth, hand Theo back his glass of water and run to the bathroom, throwing up the soup that he had just eaten. 

“Spoke too soon.” Theo mumbled as he got up. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth, running warm water over it and handing it to Liam to wipe his mouth after he finished throwing up. 

Liam signed as he sat back against the wall and rested his head against it, feeling the nausea take a toll on him. 

Liam couldn’t get too comfortable before he was leaning over the toilet again, emptying the contents of his stomach. He heard Theo go back into his room but soon felt a gentle hand rubbing up and down his back. 

After he was finished, again, he looked back up at Theo who flushed the toilet, handed him the washcloth again and then his glass of water. 

“You good now?” Theo asked. Liam nodded, drinking his water and sitting back against the wall. 

Liam started to get up, wobbling a bit but Theo grabbed his arms to steady him. “I’m fine, Theo.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because throwing up twice and stumbling when you stand up always counts as ‘fine’.”

Liam had a small pout on his face which Theo just smiled at. Theo moved out of Liam’s way so he could get to the sink. It was then Liam realized that Theo was holding his hand. Theo’s hand was warm, really warm. Liam felt a warmness stride through his whole body.

He saw Theo blush a bright pink when he looked down at their hands. He let go of his hand and Liam smiled shyly. He didn’t like the separation of Theo’s warm hand from his cold one. 

Liam turned to the sink, setting the glass of water down and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. 

Theo had left, taking the small trash can and leaving him alone in the bathroom. Once he was finished with brushing his teeth, he walked back into his bedroom, seeing that the trash can was beside his bed and that Theo wasn’t in his room. 

He climbed back into his bed and got comfortable under the covers again. He hated being sick. Obviously. No one liked to throw up everything you eat and are freezing 24/7. 

Liam’s been sick before, but that was before he became a werewolf. His mother and step father had always taken care of him. Now it was Theo taking care of him. Never in a million years would Liam have thought that Theo could be so caring before. 

During the war at the hospital, Liam had seen the Chimera take Gabe’s pain so he could die peacefully. Everyone was shocked. They didn’t know Theo cared so much. They had just seen a side of Theo, Theo himself probably didn’t know he had. 

But Theo did care. Over the next year or so, after Theo had been living with them and it was only Liam, Theo, Mason and Cory left in Beacon Hills while the rest of the pack was off at college, Theo’s soft side had been brought out. 

After Theo had learned that he could have nice things, that he could feel more than one emotion at a time, and that he didn’t have to explain himself for the way he acted sometimes, he finally gave himself a break. 

He relaxed more, he smiled more, he laughed more. All thanks to Liam. 

Now Liam has come down with what apparently is called, ‘The Werewolf Flu’. Theo is taking care of him, which he appreciates.

As the day went on, Theo was practically at Liam’s beck and call. He got Liam more water if he needed, he even tried to eat more of the soup Theo had made previously that morning. 

Later that night, around 7 pm, Theo came into his room and sat down on his bed, placing his on Liam’s forehead again. 

“You still have a fever.” Liam scoffed at his statement. “Yeah, no shit.” His throat was still a bit sore as he spoke. “I’m freezing.”

“Want me to get you another blanket?” Theo asked nicely. Theo really wanted to climb into the bed beside Liam and cuddle up to him to keep him warm. But Liam just said, “No, it’s okay. I think these will do.” Theo just nodded his head and rested his back against the headboard of Liam’s bed. 

An hour went by before Liam complained about being cold again. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get you another blanket, Little Wolf?” 

Liam grumbled under his breath, “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Theo looked at Liam, a softness in his eyes as he scanned over the Betas face. He saw how Liam was shaking slightly. An idea suddenly popped in his head and he held up a single finger and told Liam to wait where he was. 

He jumped up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Liam could hear the sounds of clothes falling to the floor and then the  
sounds of bones cracking. 

Soon Theo came out of the bathroom in his wolf form. Liam smiled at him and shook his head at the Chimera as he leaped onto the bed and laid down beside him, resting his head on Liam’s chest. Liam could already feel himself getting warmer than before. 

His snout had poked at Liam’s neck. “Your nose is so cold, Theo!” Liam laughed as he gently shoved the Chimera. 

Theo whined softly and looked at the Beta with his big puppy eyes. Liam only smiled at him and ran his fingers through the Chimera’s fur, rubbing behind his ears. 

Liam tried to hold in a laugh, mainly so he wouldn’t hurt his throat more than it already did, as he heard a small thump, thump, thump on the blanket, indicating that the Chimera was wagging his tail. 

“Big bad Chimera my ass.” Liam mumbled, knowing Theo could hear him. Theo lifted his head up and snarled at him, making a now offended Liam place his hand over his heart dramatically. “Did you just snarl at me?!” 

Theo only narrowed his eyes, trying to look fierce but the Chimera suddenly let out a sneeze that made him shake his head all around. Liam laughed loudly, hurting his throat but he didn’t care, and said “Bless you.”. But his laughing quickly turned into coughing, which resulted in Liam having to lean over the trash can beside his bed to throw up once more. 

Liam grabbed his water and took a drink before setting it back on his nightstand. Theo let out a whine and rested his head on Liam’s stomach. 

“I’m okay, Theo.” Liam said, a small smile on his face as he pet the Chimera. Theo turned his head to the side to where he could poke his nose under the blanket. 

“You want under the blanket?” Liam asked, his voice sore from coughing. Theo jerked his head up slightly so the blanket would fly up a bit and land back on his nose. Liam rolled his eyes at the wolf and lifted the blanket. Theo stood up so he could lay closer to Liam. 

The Chimera was now pressed against his side, his head laying on Liam’s stomach, the blanket wrapped around them. 

Theo closed his eyes, content with where he was. Liam could definitely feel that he was warming up. Liam continued to pet the Chimera, both of them growing more tired with each passing minute. 

Before Liam had fallen asleep, he mumbled to Theo, “Ya know, I was only saying I was cold because, well I mean I was cold,” Liam’s words slurred together a bit because of his tiredness. “but I was hoping you would cuddle with me, in human form.”

Theo’s ears perked up at Liam’s statement but he was too tired to think about it now and let himself fall asleep. 

The next morning around 8 am when Liam woke up, something was different. For one he didn’t feel as sick as he did the previous day and he didn’t have a headache anymore. His throat still hurt but it was getting better. 

And second, he couldn’t feel the wolf that was pressed against his side last night. Instead, he could hear the sound of a soft heartbeat in his ear, making him realize that he was laying on someone. Not just anyone though. Theo. 

Theo’s arms were wrapped around the Beta’s waist, resting on the small of his back. Liam looked up and was met with hazel eyes and lips curled into a smile. Liam couldn’t fight back the blush on his cheeks as he buried his face in Theo’s chest.

Theo chuckled to himself, vibrations going through his chest. “Why are you hiding, little wolf?”

“Because I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Liam mumbled. “In human form at least.” 

“I mean last before you fell asleep you said you were only complaining about being cold because you wanted me to cuddle with you. In human form.”

Liam replied, his voice still muffled by Theo’s chest. “To be fair, I was very cold.” 

Theo smiled softly and ran his fingers up and down Liam’s back, making him shiver. 

“Why are you being like this?” Liam suddenly asked. 

Theo raised his eyebrows, even if Liam couldn’t see him because of his face buried in Theo’s chest, and asked, “Like what?”

Liam looked up at him and couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth, “All sweet and everything.”

The Chimera grinned. “You think I’m sweet?”

Liam blushed profusely and opened his mouth to obviously say something but no words came out. 

He buried his face back into Theo’s chest out of embarrassment, trying to get as close to him as possible. 

Theo laughed at Liam’s pathetic attempts. 

“You can’t get any close to me, Liam.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna try.”

Theo smiled widely. “But you think I’m sweet?” 

“Yes.” Liam grumbled. 

Theo really couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was truly only picking at Liam to embarrass him, not thinking it could necessarily go anywhere. 

“Really?” The Chimera’s voice was just a whisper but Liam heard him. He moved his head so he could look at the boy who he was currently cuddling. 

“Of course. You’re one of the sweetest people I know.” Liam said, surprising himself at what he was saying. But what he was saying was a hundred percent true. 

Theo smiled and hugged Liam a bit tighter. He, as well, couldn’t stop the words that were coming out of his mouth. “Liam, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.” Liam heard the Chimera’s heart beat pick up. It wasn’t normal for Theo’s heart to race in a normal -somewhat normal- conversation. Liam’s only ever known Theo’s heart to race when he’s woken up from a nightmare, being scared, or if they were fighting whether with each other or in a fight with whatever supernatural creature that wanted to cause chaos in Beacon Hills. 

So why would Theo be scared right now? 

“I-” Theo began. He couldn’t seem to form the right words. He was never good at expressing his feelings for whatever it was. He was never good at asking for things he wanted; he’s gotten better since living with Liam but every now and then he’ll have a bit of trouble. 

“What is it, Theo?” 

Theo sighed and looked at Liam. The Beta noticed Theo’s eyes flicker down to his lips, just like had in the elevator during the war. 

Now it was Liam’s turn for his heart to start racing. But his heart starting pounding when Theo’s hand, which was shaking slightly, raised and suddenly his hand was cupping Liam’s face. 

Liam looked at Theo’s lips when he realized that a theo was getting closer to him. 

Theo couldn’t believe he was about to do this. What if this goes wrong? What if he pushes me away? Asks me to move out? Wait, does Liam even like guys?!?!

But before his thoughts could go anywhere else, his nose bumped against Liam’s and a pair of lips were on his and he was kissing Liam. Liam was kissing him. Liam was kissing him. 

Liam felt his breath leave his body as he pushed himself up more so he could deepen the kiss and rested his hand on Theo’s cheek. 

Theo wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist, one going to run his fingers through the hair on Liam’s neck. 

They didn’t want to pull away but they obviously had to breath. They pulled away and Liam rested his forehead against the Chimeras. 

Theo couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face and neither could Liam. 

“I didn’t even think you liked guys.” Theo said. 

“I didn’t either.” Liam started. “Then you showed up in Beacon Hills.” He admitted. 

“Then why did you ever date Hayden?” Theo questioned. 

Liam sighed. “I did like her. I had a crush on her since we were in elementary so when I realized that I actually liked you, I was scared of anyone finding out so I tried to hide it.”

“So you’re...” Theo started but Liam cut him off. 

“Yeah. I’m bisexual.”

Theo smiled. “Me too. Have you told anyone?”

“Have you?”

“I asked you first.”

Liam chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Only my parents. None of the pack knows though.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Theo rolled his eyes at Liam trying to dodge the questions. He only stared at Liam until he continued talking. 

“I didn’t want you asking me how I found out because I didn’t want to admit that it was because of you.”

“I’m honored to be your sexual awakening then.” Theo said, knowing what he was doing when the beta let out an “Oh. My. God.” and hid his face in Theo’s neck. 

“Okay, okay. Enough about me.” Liam groaned. “What about you? Why didn’t you tell me that you were bisexual?”

The Chimera sighed and decided there really wasn’t any point in hiding anything. So he let everything out. 

“After you had asked me why I kept trying to save you, I had to ask myself the same question. Why did I keep trying to save you? Why did I keep helping you guys? And why did I keep trying to prove to you that I was someone you could trust?” Theo shrugged. “Simple. I had realized that I liked you, and it terrified me. I wasn’t use to feeling that type of emotion for another person, let anyone another boy. Any time I had kissed anyone in the past, it was usually to just get something from them.” 

Liam hasn’t expected all of this to come from Theo. But he listened closely as he continued talking. 

“So I didn’t want you- or anyone for the matter- to find out because I didn’t want them to think I was using you or you even think that. I tried to hide it for a while but because you’re a goddamn dork, it was kind of difficult.”

Liam cracked a smile. “Well, you clearly did a damn good job at hiding it cause I really didn’t think you liked me like that.”

Theo suddenly realized something. 

“So...does that mean we’re...?”

“Boyfriends?” Liam asked. 

Theo looked at Liam, eyebrows raised. 

The beta smiled and rested his forehead against Theo’s, pecking his lips. 

“I’d hope so.”

Theo grinned. “Then I guess we’re boyfriends now.”

“Thank God.” Liam said dramatically. 

Theo swears that the grin on his face grew wider. He couldn’t help but kiss Liam again.

They pulled away and Liam tucked himself under Theo’s chin, snuggling into his neck. 

Theo wrapped his arms Liam and tried to pull him as close as possible. 

“You can’t pull me any closer, Theo.” Liam laughed. 

Theo smiled and kissed the top of Liam’s head. “Well I’m gonna try.”


End file.
